Love Does Not Wait
by aquadeux
Summary: I know you a lot even we even haven't met before. This is destiny, and I can't ignore that I love you so.


Disclaimer : Seohyun and Younghwa don't belong to me, they belong to their own management, I just own the plot :3

Warning : Fanfic agak geje karena iseng, bawaan mimpi dan entah kenapa rasanya cocok aja yg jadi pairingnya YongSeo. OOC (Out Of Character) will be very much appeared!

* * *

**Love Does Not Wait**

Originaly made by taree a.k.a minamoto yui a.k.a han kyu mi a.k.a taetar

_Love doesn't own body, but Love owns heart._

No Genre! please tell me what genre this is =="**  
**

Pairing : Jung Yonghwa (C.N. BLUE) x Seo Joo-hyun (So Nyeo Shi Dae)

* * *

_Like a fool I keep thinking of you All Day Long – __**All Day Long by ZE:A**_

Seluruh penjuru rumah sakit hanya berkata kepadaku bahwa namamu adalah Jung Yonghwa. Sungguh perih rasanya mengetahui kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain, namun –rasanya aku mengenalmu begitu dalam. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mengetahui ataupun mendengar namamu sebelumnya, semua begitu asing sampai suatu ketika aku merasakan jiwamu merasuki tubuhku begitu dalam, membawa jutaan kata yang menyatakan bahwa aku mengenalmu. Mataku berkata bahwa apa yang kau lihat merupakan sesuatu yang baik, dengan jutaan warna yang terekam di dalamnya membuat hidupmu adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Sesuatu yang harus bisa aku hargai di dunia ini.

_Like a fool I keep thinking of you All Day Long._

Demi Tuhan, untuk melihatmu saja aku tidak pernah sepanjang hidupku. Mendengar namamu saja terasa asing bagiku, tapi mengapa kau bisa membawa fikiranku terbang menjauh dari kenyataan, bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku ketahui di dunia-ku walau nyatanya kita tidak pernah bertemu. Kenyataan bahwa aku adalah orang yang begitu melenceng dari kenyataan adalah benar. Bagaimana bisa aku merasa tergetar bila ingat bahwa kau, Jung Yonghwa, adalah orang yang mewarnai hidupku secara tidak langsung. Bahwa kau, Jung Yonghwa, adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak pernah kutemui bila kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri bahwa aku telah mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kukenal sepanjang hidupku. Aku tahu, _nobody believes me of course. Fine._

_Like a fool I keep thinking of you All Day Long._

Yonghwa, kau tahu? Semua ini sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Bila kau tidak memberikan matamu kepadaku, aku tidak akan pernah mengenal Jung Yonghwa seumur hidupku. Bahkan setelah kau memberikannya kepadaku saja aku tidak pernah mengenalmu seperti bagaimana orang-orang seharusnya. Mungkin bila Tuhan memberiku anugerah berupa sepasang mata normal yang membuatku bisa melihat sejak aku lahir, aku masih bisa bertemu dan menatap wajahmu, namun –sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Dan meskipun hidupku seperti ini adanya, aku bersyukur aku bisa mengetahui tentangmu. Dan –lagi, tahukah kamu? Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu akan semua yang telah terjadi tentang dirimu dan hidupmu. Matamu yang kini separuhnya sudah menjadi milikku juga berkata dengan baik bahwa pemilik `asli` mata ini adalah orang yang sempurna. Dan sejak saat itu juga aku berani berkata kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak pernah salah mencintai orang sepertimu, meskipun memang takdir dan caraku mencintaimu tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. _Well, you could believe me for this, Y-ong~_

_Like a fool, I keep thinking of you All Day Long._

Mungkin aku memang bodoh, bisa memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan sudah tidak satu dunia denganku. Yonghwa, aku sadari sesuatu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan aku. Cinta tidak bisa menunggu, aku tidak bisa mengenalmu kalau kau tidak memberikan matamu kepadaku ketika kau pergi menjemput ajalmu. Aku tak mungkin menunggu orang lain untuk memberikan matanya kepadaku agar bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu. Tanpa mata yang kau berikan kepadaku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengenalmu dan yakin bahwa aku memang mencintaimu. Aku memang tidak pernah melihatmu, tapi aku bisa merasakanmu. Meskipun aku hanya bisa menatap hamparan padang rumput yang luas tanpa sesuatu-pun, aku menyadari disana masih ada kau, yang berhembus dengan lembut menyapaku setiap aku kesana. Dengan matamu yang kini sudah bersatu dengan bagian tubuhku, aku bisa merasakan kau dekat meski kita berbeda dunia. Ini begitu bodoh, tapi ini nyata.

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

hello! this is HKM a.k.a Taetar a.k.a Taree speaking!

uhnn.. this is the first time I don't know what genre am I writing ;A; tell me if you know aokae?

err... sebenernya lagi mabok jg sama pairing YongSeo gara2 nntn We Got Married, dan mimpi saya malah membawa saya ngebayangin kalo yg jad tokohnya itu Yongseo.

well, saya bikin 2 versi ceritanya, ini yg versi Seohyun, yg versi Yonghwa lagi dibikin.

Review will be very much appreciated!

_**-Taree-**  
_


End file.
